UN BAILE ESPECIAL
by MishelXSasuSaku
Summary: El regreso del amor de la infancia de sakura, una escuela de danza en peligro y poco a poco un amor prohibido, no es algo típico, es algo original que sale de mi corazón, basada en hechos reales.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Hace 10 años, el Tio de Sakura Haruno, Natsu Haruno, hermano de su padre, fundo una escuela muy reconocida de baile internacional y típico de japón llamado Nihon Buyou, que consta de danzas estilo ritual con kimonos muy hermosos y colores llamativo.

Al principio a Sakura con 7 años de edad no le llamaba la atención bailar ese tipo de cosas, pero pasado los años, con 10 años de edad y la escuela de danza ya con 3 años de fundación a Sakura le gustaba mucho como su mamá y su tío bailaban tan profesional y especialmente en los concursos que en la escuela de danza ganaban muchos títulos y diplomas, así que la pequeña Sakura decidió unirse a ellos y aprender cada paso y cada movimiento rítmico que hacían ensayando y con mucho esfuerzo Sakura llego muy lejos con muchos Diplomas y premios espectaculares con ahora, solo 17 años de edad se convirtió en una gran y hermosa bailarina profesional.

Ahí sus amigas también aprendieron a bailar tan perfectamente como ella. Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Temari, Ten Ten y hasta a Shizune le gusto tanto la danza que también se unió al grupo de chicas para aprender danza. Todas se veían muy hermosas, pero obviamente Sakura era el centro de atención porque tenia un extraño pero hermoso, brilloso y sedoso cabello rosado. Y por supuesto, tambien por ser la sobrina del dueño, ella era quien protagonizaba las coreografías de las danzas mas hermosas.

Una noche el señor Natsu Haruno fue muy preocupado y alterado ala casa de la familia Haruno, tocando la puerta y el timbre al mismo tiempo, el señor Kizashi por fin antendio la puerta y encontro a su hermano muy sudado y preocupado, al hacerlo pasar la madre de sakura Mebuki le ofrecio una tasa de chocolate ya que era muy tarde y hacia mucho frio, pero el hombre negro con la cabeza y Kizashi le pidio amablemente que se retirara ya que noto en los ojos de su hermano problemas graves.

Kizashi y Natsu:

Natsu: Hermano, tenemos problemas, algo muy grave acaba de pasar...

Kizashi: pero, que pasa hermano dímelo de una ves, es tan grave?!

Natsu: El clan Uchiha a regresado.

Kizashi: Pues... que bien, no entiendo tu desesperación es bueno que regresen, ellos... pues... no son tan amables, pero nunca hay que mirar mal a una persona, nunca sabes cuando la vas a necesitar.

El señor Kizashi con una sonrisa muy alegre le toma el hombro a su hermano y lo invita a sentarse en la sala.

Natsu: no, no hermano, no, precisamente me refiero a eso, tu sabes muy bien que mi escuela de danza esta en peligro económico yo, no termine la escuela ninja y mucho menos me especialice en alguna carrera, la danza es lo único que se hacer, es lo que me encanta, y por esto no puedo tener mas ingresos (ganar dinero) económicos de otra forma, ya no puedo mantener la escuela, me siento muy triste por eso, a eso vine hablarte.

Kizashi: Bueno, y que tiene que ver la familia Uchiha?!, no le vas a pedir ayuda verdad?, ya sabes que por muy buenos que sean luego te atrapan y te obligan a pagarles y te amenazan y bueno... eso es un problema! que vas hacer hermano, tu sabes que yo te quiero, pero estamos igual, con trabajo y puedo mantener a mi Sakurita y a mi esposa.

Natsu: Es que yo no me ofrecí ellos me ofrecieron ayuda! Fugaku quiere que su hijo Sasuke aprenda con nosotros, el dice que pagara lo necesario y no se como, pero de algún modo se entero de los problemas económicos .. ¡ay esos Uchihas, no los entiendooo!...primero se van, odiando a todos y nos dejan sin policía militar de Kanoha y pff el punto es que su familia cree que si mi escuela sale adelante económicamente su hijo aprenderá de una manera tan perfecta que llegue a ser un profesional y no solo es Sasuke, también su hijo Itachi, y ven todo esto como un pago por enseñarle a sus hijos. yo... quisiera enseñarles, pero esto me da mala espina, no se que hacer, ayudame hermano.

-FashaBack-

(Pa´no hacerles el cuento tan largo vean el capitulo 129 de Naruto y se dara una idea xD)

Esta fuerza policíaca fue creada por Tobirama Senju y se la encargó a los Uchihas como símbolo de confianza y fe hacia su clan, incluso utilizaron su símbolo en el signo de los policías. Según Tobi esto simplemente se hizo como un método de distracción para que dichos miembros del clan no participaran en el gobierno de Konoha.

Algunos miembros se dieron cuenta de este motivo y trataron de rebelarse por consiguiente. Desaparecieron por esta causa cuando Sasuke tenia la misma edad que Sakura tenia al ser fundada la escuela de danza por primera ves. (7 años)

El propósito de la Policía Militar de Konoha es de mantener la ley en la aldea considerándose "Élites Shinobis que monitorean a Shinobis de rangos más bajos".

-Fin del FlashBack-

Kizashi: Pues que te queda?!, si les dices que no se van a enojar contigo y ya sabes que esa familia es muy poderosa económicamente y no solo económicamente, políticamente! te meterían a la cárcel o algo peor!...

Natsu: hay hermano no me asustes con eso, pero tienes razón, solo me queda aceptar.

Sakura, desde el pasillo de su cuarto escuchaba atentamente la pelea de su padre y su tío se veía tan alegre como asustada, le encantaba la idea de que Sasuke e Itachi regresaran, era algo que la ponía nerviosa pero feliz a la ves, Sakura desde siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke pero nunca se lo decía a nadie, aunque se le notara hasta por los poros de la cara, Itachi era su mejor amigo, siempre jugaba con ellos y con Naruto, pero Naruto en estos momentos estaba de viaje así que se perdería de eso, que mas quisiera sakura que Naruto regresara y así poder se los mejores amigos que siempre fueron cuando teninan 7 años, siempre jugaban y platicaban.

Ella recuerda cuando salian a jugar toda la bola de amigos del vecindario, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten Ten, Naruto, Sasuke, Rock lee, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru y hasta Kankuro, el maaas raro del grupo de amigos y el mas gordo, Chōji Akimichi; Naruto se fue 3 años después que sasuke, según Naruto a entrenar para ser mejor ninja, pero Sakura sabia que Naruto no podría lograr nada de eso, se iba a terminar comiendo todos los puestos de ramen que encontraría en el camino, jijiji Sakura con una sonrisa burlona ya sabia bien lo que pasaría al día siguiente y se fue a dormir.

Con la misa, se retiro el hermano de Kizashi y con una reverencia se puso las sandalias y paso a retirarse de la casa.

Kizashi: Hasta mañana hermano, mucha suerte.

Natsu: no te preocupes hermano, gracias, estaba muy angustiado por todo esto. Hasta mañana...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Al día siguiente Sakura y sus amigas fueron a sus clases de danza por ahí de las 3 de la tarde y muy divertidas llegaron todas platicando, al entrar al salón, se veía como siempre muy limpio y con una sensación de con solo entrar se sienten orgullosas de estar ahí.

Natsu: Hola chicas, pasen a la pista...

Todas: ¡Holaaaaa Natsuuuuu! - Todas muy efusivas y alegres ya que sakura ya les había contado el chisme.

Natsu: Woooow porque tan alegres eeh?, Bueno, vamos a practicar la coreografía y a avanzar la canción, solo nos queda 1 minuto, hay que inventarle unos pasos muy buenos para poder ganar el concurso, nos quedan 2 meses.

Todas: SIIIII O/.

Al estar todas en las pista inicia la canción, Kawachi Otoko Bushi, era algo preparado para la ceremonia de fuego que en Japón se celebra entre Septiembre y Octubre.

En el Jardín Japonés se realiza la Ceremonia del Fuego, un rito muy antiguo que se realizaba alrededor del año 1500 por los campesinos. Esta ceremonia consiste en llevar el árbol de metal repleto de las tablillas que el público fue depositando a lo largo del día para realizar la gran quema, hasta llegar a la Isla de los Dioses, el árbol de metal se deposita en una balsa y los invitados de honor proceden con una antorcha a encender las tablillas y como el fuego es el símbolo de purificación para los japoneses, en el momento de la quema se desea la superación de los obstáculos de la vida y que lo negativo se vaya para siempre.

Al terminar sus 3 horas de ensayos todas y cada una se retiraron a casa, hasta que Sakura quedo sola con su tío, Natsu decidió llevar a Sakura a casa ya que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sakura: lalalala 88)

Sakura cantaba en el camino a casa muy alegre.

Natsu: Que te pasa Sakura as estado muy feliz hoy...

Sakura: Nada jaja, que tiene? :) ... no puedo estar muy feliz porque es raro, y no puedo estar muy triste porque también raro, mm no entiendo a los mayores jum.

Natsu: oyee tranquila enana jaja, es normal, es solo que hoy no ... es normal?

Sakura: ooooh bueno, o es normal o no es normal decídete jajaja

Natsu: jaja no se ya me enredé.

Toc toc..

Kizashi: oooh Natsu, hola, hola Sakura, como estas?, Sakura, tu mama te hizo algo de cenar pasa...

Sakura: si!, adiós tío, hasta mañana.

Natsu: Hola hermano, adiós Sakura, nos vemos.

Kizashi: como te fue Natsu?, llegaron? aprendieron algo? o su inteligencia no les da para los pies? jajaja

Natsu: no... hoy no llegaron y no llegaran, dice Fugaku que sus hijos aun no llegan de América, así que tendremos que esperar unos días. pff

Kizashi: bueno eso te da tiempo para pensar las cosas y tranquilizarte.

Natsu: si, preparare algo que ellos puedan bailar solos... -Natsu fue interrumpido por Kizashi-

Kizashi: QUEE? jajaja claaaaro que no, yo quiero que ellos bailen con las niñas, claro, que mejor que el toque masculino a una coreografía hermosa como ellas y mi Sakurita.

Natsu: QUEEEE?! Nonononono, tuuu estas mal!, esa coreografía ya está avanzada, nos falta muy poco para terminarla y nos falta ensayarla, esto tiene que salir perfecto,

es la ceremonia al fuego!, no puedo atrasarme por algo así!

Kizashi: Aaaaay por favor! el fuego es el elemento de los Uchihas! les va a encantar que estén ahí! vamos hermano! dale una oportunidad a los muchachos!

Natsu: mmm bueno si, es su elemento, pero mi coreografía?

Kizashi: Naaatsuuuu! -Kizashi miraba a Natsu con una cara de: yo se que tu quiereeeees jajaja-

Natsu: aaaay está bien, tienes razón, veré si les hago algunas modificaciones a la coreografía de las chicas. Pero si no son buenos, los sacare y les are algo aparte!

Kizashi: claro claro ;), bueno veras que les va a encantar y Fugaku no te odiara tanto jajaja

Natsu: aaaay Kizashi las cosas que me haces hacer, bueno me retiro, tengo unaaa citaaaa -cara de lujurioso-

Natsu era así, un mujeriego, tenía muchas citas, pero nunca se quedaba con nadie, el decía que es mejor ser un hombre soltero.

Kizashi: jajaja ay hermanito, está bien, adiós. Cuídate.

Y con un gesto de reverencia se retiró y Kizashi cerró las puertas de su casa.

Ya en la cocina con su esposa, Mebuki se dirigió a Sakura que bien campante está viendo la t.v...

Mebuki: Sakura, yo sé que es sábado pero deberías hacer tarea, luego andas corriendo en Domingo para hacerla y me pides salir con tus amigas, si no la haces no te dejare salir, ya lo sabes.

Kizashi: -susurrándole a Mebuki- aaay no seas tan mala con Sakura, ya está grande, sabe sus responsabilidades.

Sakura: aaay mamá ya lo see, ahí voy

Sakura se dispuso a terminar su tarea en el comedor, al terminar siguió viendo algo de t.v, y al cabo de unos minutos más tardes sonó el teléfono, claro, sakura ya sabía quién era y se apresuró a contestarlo.

Sakura: yo conteeeesto mamá!

-Teléfono-

Sakura: hola, hinata!, holaa como estas que paso? -sakura muy alegre porque ya se imaginaba que quería la hyuga-

Hinata: hola sakura, solo quería avisarte que las chicas y Shuzune-san querían salir a comer algo de ramen, tú ya sabes en donde...

Sakura: claaaro, me encantaría, ahí las veo...ettooo, pero a qué horas?

Hinata: pues como a las 3 de la tarde y ver su después pasamos al cine al aire libre que hay cerca de las montañas.

(Como en las películas se coloca un proyector y una manta grande y blanca y la gente puede entrar en coches con sus respectivas parejas y ver alguna agradable película, e este caso no existen los coches así que cada quien se sienta en el piso y disfruta la película a su modo)

Sakura: siii sería muy divertido, ahí nos vemos entonces, adiós hasta mañana.

-Fin de la llamada-

Mebuki: quien era Sakura?...

Sakura: Hinata, voy a salir mañana con las chicas a comer en la tarde en el puesto de ramen, me dejarías algo de dinero?

Mebuki: claro, ya vez te dije que hicieras tarea, los domingos siempre quieres salir.

Sakura: aaay mama jajaja

Mebuki: no sé porque te gusta tanto ese puesto de ramen, será porque...

Sakura: aaay mama porquee?! -sakura ya sabía que su mama le diría que porque Sasuke y Naruto siempre comían ahí-

Mebuki: Pes por Narutoooo, se te nota en los poros que te gusta

Sakura muyyyy sacada de onda puso una cara de fuchiii y regaño a su madre.

Sakura: mamaaaaa! Como vas a decir esooo, clarooo que no es por Narutooo! Estas maaaal, uuuuy

Mebuki: aaaaah... Entonces será por... Sasuke -Esta le dijo el nombre de Sasuke en forma de susurro, de tal forma que sakura se sonrojó tanto como un tomate!-

Sakura: Waaaaa! Aaay mamáa! yooo, como creees pff aaay ajaa! Asdfdsasdfgfdfgd! adiós, buenas noches!

Sakura se retiró y se fue corriendo a su cuarto totalmente apenada!, definitivamente a su mama no se le escapaba nada!, pero así son todas las mamás se las saben de todas todas!.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura desayuno y se dedicó a ayudar a su mamá en las labores de la casa, lavar los platos de anoche, limpiar su cuarto, lavar ropa, barrer la casa, mientras su mamá se dedicaba también a lavar ropa, plancharla y doblarla y a como sakura iba barriendo ella iba trapeando para acabar mas rápido, hasta que le dieron las 2 de la tarde!

Sakura: diooooos santooo ya es tardisimo!, me tengo que ir mama, pero ya terminamos verdad!?

Mebuki: sii hija claro puedes alistarte e irte solo término de trapear la sala y listo.

Sakura corrió a darse una ducha rapida, lavarse los dientes y empezar a vestirse.

Ahí estaba... Sakura con 3 pares de faldas 2 pantalones, uno blanco y el otro de mezclilla, y 3 blusas diferentes con 3 pares de zapatos...

Sakura inn: Diooos que vooy a poneeerme! mierda! son las 2:30! que voy hacer!, vamos Sakura piensa! tu eres buena en estas cosas... mmm la falda rozada con la blusa blanca y los zapatos bajitos blancos... mmm nononono parece niña de caramelo! solo falta que me ponga dos colitas en el cabello… aja! si como no ¬¬!. Mmm el pantalón de mezclilla y la blusa roja! con zapatos rojos!, aaay nooo, si de por si mi cabello resalta demasiado! ... mmm ay no se! iré de lo más sencilla si solo voy con mis amigas!... pantalón de mezclilla blusa blanca, un suéter rosa pálido y zapatitos bajos rosas, si! y una cinta rosa en mi cabello, LISTO!

Sakura se puso algo de maquillaje, un poco de labial para resaltar los labios y ruborcito para remarcar las mejillas, sus ojos jade resaltaban perfecto!. Por fin lista, corrió a la planta baja de la casa para tomar el dinero y salir corriendo de casa!

Con 15 minutos de retraso ya todas habían pedido su ramen con especialidades, todas estaban muy alegres hasta parecía que escondían algo, cuando Sakura llego todas se callaron y se escuchaban algunos murmullos y risitas...

Sakura: ... mmm Hola! qué pasa?! ya llegue! como están -Sakura muy alegre pero algo sacada de onda-

Hinata: Sa-Sakura-chan te tenemos una sorpresa...

Temari: si, apúrense que ya quiero seguir comiendo.

Ten ten: -con una cámara fotográfica en mano a punto de tomar el momento perfecto- uuuuyy!

Ino y Shuzune se hicieron a un lado para dar lugar a alguien que abarco mucho tiempo en la vida de Sakura, Sakura al verlo quedo boquiabierta!, no podía decir nada, solo unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas rosadas y lo unico que hizo fue abrazar al rubio imperativo de la aldea de la hoja!

Todas: sooorpresaaa!

Naruto: Saaakuraaa-chaaaan, te extrañe taantooo estas lindisimaa, -Naruto no soltaba a sakura, pero al notar que estaba llorando no pudo evitar mirarla a esos hermosos ojos jade y decirle dulcemente:- he vuelto Sakura, y esta vez para siempre.

Sakura: -no podía decir mucho, estaba anonada!- Narutooo, Narutoo que hermosooo gracias chicas, mírate nada más! estas más alto, y ya no te ves tan tonto! jajaja -Sakura se secaba la lágrimas de su cara y volvió a abrazar al rubio para después sonreír-y ahí estuvieron, horas y horas platicando de las hazañas de Naruto y efectivamente Sakura tenía razón, solo se comía los puestos de ramen que encontraba en todo el camino, todas rieron y se divirtieron mejor de lo que esperaban ese día, para Sakura fue especial, era lo unico que faltaba, con Sasuke en camino y Naruto de vuelta era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora si estaba a menos de un paso de la felicidad.


End file.
